


Frozen

by greenbloodedcomputer



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbloodedcomputer/pseuds/greenbloodedcomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special request: Spock and McCoy are stuck in a place that's terribly cold and they have to warm each other up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyAce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/gifts).



The world was bright, too bright, and as white as heaven. SIlence had fallen over them like a deafening blow and it had been such a long time since they’d heard an outward sound that Leonard truly began to believe the world was quiet. Occasionally, Spock would make a sound to remind both of them that they were still alive, but it had been so long, Leonard thought for a moment he had lost the other man. 

_I am here,_ Spock said through their bond. Leonard couldn’t quite wrap his mind around those words. He thought they were his own imagination. It wasn’t until Spock shifted slightly that it all came rushing back to him. 

They were on some cold fucking planet, lost, probably abandoned, and waiting for death. After wandering around the frozen tundra for what seemed like days, Leonard finally collapsed and his husband had carried him to the foot of a giant frozen mass and wrapped them up close. 

They had had one emergency kit on them which included a blanket, water, and a heat pack. The water was long gone, the heat pack was out of energy, their phasers were broken, their communicators non-functional, and the medikit was lost along with all hope for survival. 

Spock had his back against the wall of ice. His legs straddled the crippled, shivering body of Dr. McCoy who was huddled into the vulcan’s chest and neck for warmth. Though Spock was usually cooler than him on a daily basis, vulcans were talented in regulating their own body heat and Spock had done a fantastic job for them up until recently. 

He was tired from meditating and the cold was finally getting to him. Leonard pressed his frozen nose against the green-tinted skin of his husband’s neck and for the fourteenth time since they’d been on the planet he prayed silently. His body was too tired to shiver any longer and he couldn’t feel anything from the waist down. 

_Spock, just go,_ he pushed. _I’m just going to hold you back. Go find help…_

They both knew there was no help. Leonard was confused and not thinking straight. Spock said nothing and kept his thoughts neutral, but Leonard could feel his response right through his skin -- he wasn’t going anywhere without the doctor. There was no point in living without his bondmate.

\- - - - 

Spock was tired. His mind was tired, his body was tired, and he lacked the willpower to move. Leonard’s arms were wrapped around his torso and his legs were slowly slipping from their tucked in position under his rear end. The doctor was no longer able to roll into a ball for warmth, and Spock knew he wasn’t helping despite his best effort. He was at a loss. 

They had searched for help, but the planet contained no inhabitants and no shelter. There were no life forms on the surface -- no plants, no animals, no insects, nothing. The surface also rotated 17.6 times slower than Earth, meaning they had seen strong daylight during their entire stay. It was rather disorienting. Spock had thought the best course of action was to stay put so the Enterprise could find them, but that was quickly proving to be a fruitless attempt. 

Leonard’s body temperature was quickly lowering. Approximately 33.3 degrees celsius and dropping, his body lacked the strength to even shiver for warmth. His mind slipped in and out of consciousness and any thoughts he directed toward Spock were incoherent. Spock tried his best to prevent an emotional response from this phenomena but was feeling his restraint slip away. 

Every time the doctor lost consciousness, Spock feared he had lost his mate forever. But he remembered what his father had told him so many years ago -- losing a bondmate is so painful, often the remaining mate dies along with them. Having a part of your consciousness and your life ripped away from you can cause the body to go into shock and shut down. Even vulcans cannot ignore the emotional reaction. Spock took some comfort in knowing that when Leonard died he would know immediately...and he would most likely die as well. 

The doctor made a small sound and Spock’s attention was turned from his morbid thoughts to his husband’s current condition once again. 

_What is it, T’hy’la?_

Leonard’s thoughts floated for a moment before Spock felt a distinct answer. They were well beyond rational fear. Death was inevitable. But what Spock was feeling from the doctor now was sadness. He didn’t want to stop living their life together. 

Something stirred inside Spock. Perhaps it was the cold impacting his physical and emotional reactions, but he wasn’t going to sit and wait for the death of his _sa-telsu_ when he could be doing something to save him. 

And then a vague memory hit them. Spock was unclear if it was the doctor or himself that remembered it, but the idea was there. It was an ancient human myth that one could be better warmed up by removing all clothing and engaging in friction-inducing activity. Spock doubted this immediately, but in the end he realized there it was more logical to try _anything_ than to sit and do nothing. 

The vulcan took a deep breath and gathered all of his physical strength. With great effort, his moved his arms from encircling the small human and began to divest him. Leonard didn’t respond. In fact, Spock was almost sure he was unaware of the movement. Spock laid his Starfleet issued uniform on the ground as a cover from the ice and struggled to keep Leonard wrapped in a blanket while removing his clothing. The boots were the most difficult, as they had frozen to the ground and the doctor’s legs were in an awkward position, but eventually Spock was successful. Leonard was nothing but dead weight, and it was an exceptionally long time in unclothing both of them and wrapping them in the blanket tightly. It had taken, by his estimation, nearly forty minutes to complete this task, and now that he was finished and his head was resting on a frosted uniform shirt, Spock was exhausted.

\- - - - 

Leonard regained consciousness once more and noticed that his body had been turned the other way. Some of the feeling in his fingers had returned, though very little, and for the first time in nearly a day he opened his eyes. 

Spock’s face was pressed against his, noses touching, foreheads touching, brown eyes peering into blue ones. The vulcan had his arms around Leonard, he noticed, and they were a bit warmer than before. The doctor’s eyes darted downward to see they had both been undressed. Ah...beautiful fucking bastard. What a great idea. 

_Spock, how did you think of this?_

Spock didn’t respond, but instead pressed his cold lips to the doctor’s. Leonard didn’t respond. He found he didn’t have the ability to move. The more Spock kissed him, the warmer his lips became. Hot breath danced across both of their faces and Leonard felt his nose defrosting as well. Spock was a genius. 

_I didn’t peg you for a ‘near-death’ situation kinda guy...this turns you on?”_

The doctor nearly chuckled as his own joke. His lips even turned up in a small grin and Spock stopping kissing him and returned the smile. 

\- - - -

Evidently, Leonard was a bit warmer now. It seemed his sense of humour was coming back, as was the feeling in his face and his brain was performing at a more normalized level. Spock didn’t bother explaining that ‘having sexual relations while fighting for their lives in a freezing tundra’ was not one of his sexual preferences. He understood that Leonard was joking. And so he continued his ministrations. 

The most difficult part of the interaction was moving. They had barely any room and neither had the strength to really accomplish anything. Spock kissed him again, opened his mouth, allowing any semblance of heat to drag across the doctor’s skin. The blanket was over their heads and each time they exhaled more warmth was accumulated. Leonard attempted to reciprocate, having regained much control over his face and mouth. Spock moved to kiss Leonard’s jaw and felt warmth envelop the tip of his ear. The vulcan’s entire body shuddered and he heard the slightest chuckle from his husband. Because his ears were entirely comprised of cartilage and nerve endings, are completely exposed, and away from the body, they were terribly cold and extremely sensitive. The moment Leonard closed his lips around one and dragged his tongue across the tip, Spock’s body lit up. 

\- - - - 

Leonard was still a small human popsicle, but at least he could make his husband shiver which was all that mattered. He nibbled a little on Spock’s ear and was rewarded with another shudder and a tiny buck of the hips. Wonderful. 

_Fuck, I don’t know if I’m losing my mind or what but damn do I want you now._

Spock didn’t answer, but brought slightly warm hands up to run over Leonard’s chest and back. It seemed the general consensus that his brain was too frozen and too tired to try and analyze the situation. He would just let his body react how it was supposed to react. 

Spock pushed a leg between Leonard’s thighs causing his muscles to move and stretch in a way they hadn’t done for a few days. Against his hip, he could feel Spock was getting hard. He could feel! His legs were still freezing cold, but he had a little feeling in them, in his hips, in his lower back...he could feel everything. Leonard pressed a kiss to his husband in silent thanks for thinking of a way to save their asses. Spock responded by placing both hands on his back and butt and grinding into him. 

Leonard trailed frozen fingers around Spock’s torso. He wasn’t sure how helpful they’d be, so just embracing his husband would be enough for now. After a few minutes of Spock moving his hips, the air into their shelter got much warmer. The more they pressed into one another, the more their respective thoughts and fantasies egged the other on and the heavier their breathing got. Leonard was very hard now, gently moving his hips with any energy he had, trying desperately to find some kind of friction against Spock. 

It wasn’t organized, gentle, or sensical like their lovemaking usually was. It was desperation and unmatched movements. It was small grunts and tired muscles and constant struggling. Spock had the upperhand and after a little while Leonard lost the strength to move any longer. 

Long, cool fingers wrapped around both of them, tugging and stroking in perfect time to the rhythm of their heartbeats. They were both trying to catch their breath now and after just a few pulls Leonard was suddenly coming over the blankets. That electric spark and wave of euphoria washed over both of them through the bond and Spock came not long after. 

\- - - - 

Spock admitted to himself that it was not one of his more scientific ideas, but he and Leonard were both much warmer now and at least able to sleep a bit in peace. Their blankets were a mess, but the feeling had returned to his husband’s outward appendages and that gave them more time. Surely though, when the sunlight finally subsided, they would freeze to death. At this thought, Spock pulled the doctor tighter to him and pressed their foreheads together. 

_No matter what happens I’m glad I’m with you now,_ Leonard thought. Spock agreed silently and tangled their legs together for warmth. 

\- - - -

They didn’t know what time it was when they awoke, but the white, blinding world around them was not quite so bright. A deep orange hue was cast all around them when they were shaken awake. 

Spock peeked his eyes out of an opening in the blanket to see a humanoid figure clad in heavy layers staring back at them with uncovered hazel eyes. He’d recognize them anywhere. 

“Jim?”

The first word he had spoken in days and his voice cracked something awful. There was muffled speaking from inside the bundled figure. Spock lowered his eyebrows in confusion. Leonard shifted beside him and peeked out the opening as well, but said nothing. Jim pulled the fabric from around his mouth to reveal a huge smile. 

“Jesus, Spock. Bones. Thank god. Don’t worry, gentlemen we’ll have you up to the ship and in sickbay in seconds.” He pulled out his communicator and instructed Scotty to beam them aboard. Leonard snuggled back into Spock’s neck, tired, worn, and frozen to the core. They both wondered if they were hallucinating, but a moment later they were lying on the deck of the transporter room surrounded by medical personnel still too shocked to move.


End file.
